I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Malley
Summary: Lisbon's reactions and thoughts to Kristina's return and Jane's interest in her. Also, Red John returns to make matters worse. Plot spoilers for 2.22 and 2.23. Updated to fix names and minor details.
1. Dinner Date

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** If I did, Kristina Frye would definitely not be coming back. And if she did, Jane would not be asking her on a date!

**A/N:** I could not believe when I saw that Jane and Kristina are to go on a date a few weeks back. I tried to imagine what on Earth would possess him to go out with her. So, me being irked at the news articles saying "romance sparks between Jane and Kristina..." led to this story! I tried to have this story finished sooner, but final exams and projects prevented me from being able to write that much. Anyway, here is the story. Enjoy!

***Be aware that there are plot spoilers for Red Letter (2.22) and Red Sky in the Morning (2.23).* **

I Won't Say I'm in Love  
_Chapter 1- Dinner Date_

Teresa Lisbon sighed as she massaged her temples. This case had been extremely strenuous and the sparring match between Jane and Kristina Frye surely was not helping, all in addition to Hightower breathing down her neck. She believed she must have been a serial killer in a past life because she was definitely paying off some bad karma.

Lisbon reached for her coffee cup. She frowned upon seeing the emptiness in her mug. Needing a refill, Lisbon left her office and headed out to the break room. Just steps away from the break room, Lisbon's cell phone rang. Lisbon pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to answer it. Hopefully Cho and Rigsby had some good news for her.

"Any news Cho?"

"Not really. The wife's alibi checked out." Cho explained.

"Of course." Lisbon responded. "In that case, go talk to the husband. See what he thinks about his wife's alibi."

"Yes Boss."

Lisbon ended her phone call and put her phone back in her pocket. About to resume her journey into the break room, Lisbon stopped short again, this time because she spied Jane and Kristina sitting together in the break room. It appeared that Jane had just prepared himself-and apparently for Kristina too-a cup of tea. Surprised at the sudden amiability between the two, Lisbon leaned against the doorway, just out of their sight, listening curiously as to what could have caused the two to put aside their differences for the time being.

"_I have to say, Patrick, it's definitely a pleasure to work with you again." Kristina said as Jane handed her a cup of tea. "I just wish we didn't always have to meet under criminal-influenced circumstances."_

_Jane took a sip of his tea._

"_Well, without criminal and illegal activities, you and I would both be out of work, wouldn't we?"_

_Kristina laughed and Jane smiled._

"_You make an excellent point." Kristina said with a smile._

"_Naturally." Jane replied._

_Kristina glanced down at her watch and then back at Jane. _

"_It's getting late and I don't believe we're going to be able to do much more," she pointed out. "I think I might run out and grab something to eat."_

"_How about we grab something together?"_

"_You're trying to manipulate me into coming with you, aren't you?" Kristina asked suspiciously._

"_Actually, I think you're trying to manipulate me into thinking that I'm manipulating you into coming with me." Jane replied._

"_Well, whatever is going on, it's working. There's this restaurant that one of my clients recommended just a few blocks from here. I hear it's quite…romantic."_

Lisbon couldn't believe what she just heard. Jane's going on a date with Kristina Frye?

"_Excellent." Jane said. _

"_I'll get my things and then we can get going." _

"_Sure. I'll just check in with Lisbon, let her know we're going. Plus," Jane stood up and went over to the coffee maker. "I'm pretty sure that she'll be needing another cup of coffee by now. I'll bring her one and then we can go."_

_Kristina looked slightly annoyed at the fact that Jane was so in-tune with Lisbon. Jane just ignored this and proceeded to make Lisbon her cup of coffee, exactly the way she likes it._

Lisbon quickly retreated to her office and waited for Jane to bring her a refill of coffee. She took a deep breath as she anxiously waited to hear what Jane could possibly say about his date with Kristina. She couldn't even imagine how he was going to explain that one.

Thankfully she wouldn't have to wait for too long, as Jane strolled into her office moments later, cup of coffee in hand. Lisbon pretended to be engrossed in typing up a report on her computer as Jane approached her.

"Hi Lisbon." he said as he placed the coffee mug on her desk. "I though you could use another cup of coffee by now."

Lisbon looked up at him.

"Thanks Jane. I was actually just about to go get another cup."

"Perfect timing then." Jane said with a smile. "Lisbon, Kristina and I are going out to dinner."

_Here it comes,_ Lisbon thought.

"Do you want anything from the restaurant? I know that this particular place has an excellent chocolate mousse, which is irresistible."

Lisbon shook her head and then forced herself to smile.

"No thanks Jane. I'll be okay."

Jane looked at her for a moment.

"What?" Lisbon asked, seeing Jane's unfaltering gaze.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Lisbon replied quickly.

Jane kept his eyes locked on Lisbon for a few more seconds before saying:

"Okay, if you say so." he then turned to leave. "'Night Lisbon. See you tomorrow."

As soon as Jane left her office, Lisbon placed her head in her hands. _It's just dinner between colleagues, _she told herself. _That's all it is._

But if it was just dinner between friends, why was she so bothered by it?  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews make me write the last two chapters faster (which should hopefully be up by Thursday the latest)

You can also express your dislike for Kristina Frye's return if you'd like :) Thanks for reading!

Up Next: Lisbon reflects on why she's bothered by Jane and Kristina's date


	2. Jane on the Brain

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** No Kristina and Jane date would happen in my version of the show :)

***Be aware that there are plot spoilers for Red Letter (2.22) and Red Sky in the Morning (2.23)***

I Won't Say I'm in Love  
_Chapter 2- Jane on the Brain_

The husband had spilled all of the secrets and confessed his guilt after Cho and Rigsby confronted him about his wife's alibi, so the team was able to close this case. The team quickly finished their reports and then went their separate ways for the night.

Lisbon headed home and immediately exchanged her work attire for an over-sized tee shirt and pajama pants. After throwing a left over piece of case-closed pizza, from their last case, into the microwave, Lisbon curled up on her couch to see what was on television. Skimming through the channels, Lisbon found a comedy to watch, but found her thoughts drifting elsewhere. Elsewhere meaning Jane.

Closing the case of the murder of a human trafficking protester had served as a distraction for a bit, but now she was at home, with very minimal distractions. And she still had Jane on her mind. Lisbon shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Why was she so bothered by Jane and Kristina going out to dinner? Jane's social life was none of her concern, but she couldn't stop thinking about their date.

She had this nagging feeling of an emotion she couldn't quite describe. Curiosity? No. She knew where they were and what they were doing. Annoyance? Not really. Both Jane and Kristina had given insight in the case which eventually led to the husband's confession, so they deserved a nice dinner. Jealousy? She immediately dismissed the thought. What could she possibly be jealous of? It's not like she loved him or anything. Wait…love? Where did that come from?

Lisbon shook her head with a slight laugh. That was an even more outrageous thought than the idea of her being envious that Jane was on a date with Kristina and not her. Teresa Lisbon, in love with Patrick Jane? Even Cho would laugh at that one.

Without even realizing it, the movie Lisbon had been watching had ended and the channel was now showing a romantic comedy. If being in love with Patrick Jane was the craziest idea ever, then why was she cringing in sadness and in longing when the two characters in the movie had their passionate love scene? Okay, maybe she had a little crush on Jane…

Lisbon was jolted from her thoughts by the sudden sound of her cell phone ringing. She grabbed her phone off the coffee table in front of her and checked the caller ID. It was Van Pelt this time.

"Hey Van Pelt." she said.

"Boss, we have a big problem." Van Pelt told her, worry very apparent in her voice.

"What, did the husband retract his statements? Is he claiming that he's innocent after all?"

"No, there's been another murder. It looks like Red John."

"Oh." Lisbon said quietly. "I'll be right there."

"I'll let Rigsby and Cho know." Van Pelt said.

"Does Jane know?"

"No. I didn't call him yet."

"I'll call him. Thanks Van Pelt."

Lisbon ended the call and sighed loudly. Of all the things that could have happened, it had to be Red John that struck again. Poor Jane. She hated the look on his face whenever Red John entered the picture. The hurt, the pain and the guilt. She despised seeing Jane forced to suffer at the hands of Red John. When he is in pain, so is she because she doesn't know how to help ease the pain. He thinks he's alone in this battle, but he truly isn't. She's there for him and always will be. He will never have to face Red John alone because she is right there for him. Because she will never leave him. Because she will never make him do it alone. Because…she loves him.

There was no longer any point in denying it. With Red John back in their lives, who knows what could happen. Before she could change her mind, Lisbon promised herself that she would tell Jane how she really felt. She would finally tell Jane she loved him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hooray for Jisbon! I suppose that making Lisbon realize that she loves Jane is the only thing that Kristina is good for ;)

Please review :)

Up Next: The team goes to the crime scene and Lisbon tries to convince herself that telling Jane is still a good idea.


	3. Striking Out

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** I just like to borrow them :)

**A/N: *Updated as of 05/21*** It was the creepy coroner from the Pilot! He was in the episode! I was so happy to see him, especially after I wrote the chapter this way :)

***Be aware that there are plot spoilers for Red Letter (2.22) and Red Sky in the Morning (2.23)***

I Won't Say I'm in Love  
_Chapter 3- Striking Out_

"It's not Red John." Jane stated.

"What do you mean it's not Red John?" the coroner asked. "It has to be him! I mean, there's Red John's signature and the victim was killed in the same manner-"

Jane, immediately dismissing everything the coroner just said, continued:

"Everything is out of place. When I walk into the room, the first thing I see is the victim laying in a pool of blood." he explained as he demonstrated. "But as I turn around to leave and call for help, that's when I see the smiley face. Red John thinks of himself as a showman; you see the face and then you know. Here, it's backward."

"But…" the coroner protested, looking over at Lisbon. "Agent Lisbon?"

"I agree." Lisbon stated. "My team has worked the Red John cases over the past few years, so we are well aware of Red John's style and his m.o.. As Mr. Jane has pointed out, it does appear to be a copy cat."

The coroner's face fell as his (twisted) dreams of working a Red John murder scene were crushed. Wanting to get things moving again, Lisbon began issuing out orders:

"Alright, Cho, go check with the neighbors. See if anyone heard or say anything. Rigsby, Van Pelt, I want you two to check in with the victim's room mate. Get the alibi and see if the victim had any enemies. Let's try and get a lead for this case."

"Yes Boss." the team replied before heading their separate ways.

Lisbon then turned her attention toward Jane.

"Jane? Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Jane accompanied Lisbon outside by the SUV so they could speak privately, away from the crime scene personnel (and Kristina).

"How are you holding up?" Lisbon asked.

Jane shrugged.

"I'm alright, I guess."

"I'm really sorry, Jane. When Van Pelt called, I thought it really was Red John."

"Don't be sorry Lisbon. This isn't the first Red John copy cat and it certainly won't be the last."

Lisbon nodded.

"That's true." Lisbon agreed. "And Jane, I know these cases are really difficult and emotional, so I want you to know that if you ever need a friend or just someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

Jane gave Lisbon a thankful smile.

"Thanks Lisbon." he said. "I really appreciate that."

Just as Jane was about to turn and walk away, Lisbon took a deep breath and called out after him:

"Jane!"

He turned around to face her again.

"I know this isn't the best time, but there's something I'd like to tell you-"

Lisbon stopped before she could say anything to Jane because Kristina approached them.

"Patrick?"

Both Jane and Lisbon turned to face Kristina.

"I'm sorry that this isn't Red John. I was hoping I would get the opportunity to prove to you that my gift, and your gift, is real." Kristina said. "I would still like to try, if you'd let me."

"If you're still up to it."

"Of course. Anything I can do to help."

Jane nodded. He then turned around to face Lisbon.

"What were you about to say Lisbon?"

Lisbon waved her hand and shook her head with a pretend smile.

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. Do what you need to do."

Jane eyed her for a moment and then gave her a quick hug. He added:

"Thanks Lisbon."

Lisbon forced herself to smile once more as she watched Jane and Kristina walk away together. It's like Kristina knew that Lisbon was about to tell him (which would make sense since she claims she's psychic) and purposely interrupted.

Lisbon turned around and brought her hand up to her forehead. She wondered what on Earth possessed her to think that telling Jane that she loved him now was a good idea, especially with Kristina nearby. Kristina's presence certainly wasn't helping in any way.

Lisbon shook her head in an effort to keep back the tears. She silently prayed that this night couldn't get any worse that it already was.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I should hopefully have the next three chapters up tomorrow and then the final three up on Thursday.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Up Next: Jane visits Lisbon after the crime.


	4. Late Nite Talk Show

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** Um...I'm out of funny reasons why I don't own it...

***Be aware that there are plot spoilers for Red Letter (2.22) and Red Sky in the Morning (2.23)***

I Won't Say I'm in Love  
_Chapter 4- Late Night Talk-Show_

The team had been able to solve the case of the copy cat Red John. It didn't take too long since the perp was an amateur and Jane and Kristina were able to pick up on the mistakes. So, once again, Lisbon was at home by herself, reflecting on the day and the fact that she still hadn't admitted her feelings to Jane. As she was about to curl up on the couch and _finally_ start the book that Cho bought for her birthday last year, there was a knock on the front door. With an annoyed groan, Lisbon pushed herself off of the couch and went to open the door.

Lisbon opened the door and was surprised to see Patrick Jane standing outside her door, holding a brown paper bag.

"Hi Lisbon." he said as he entered her house.

Lisbon just closed the door and followed Jane into the kitchen to prepare the take-out dinner that he brought for them to share. This was the typical routine whenever Jane randomly showed up at her house. The shocking part was that Jane had actually showed up at her house. Jane and Kristina had been extra close the past couple of days, so Lisbon was surprised that he was able to part from the object of his affection.

She didn't want to seem bitter about the ordeal; Lisbon was happy when Jane was happy, but Kristina was keeping Jane from her. During the case, Jane and Lisbon were able to converse as co-workers. Anytime else, Kristina always interrupted, which was getting frustrating. Even if she couldn't be with Jane romantically, she still wanted to keep a strong friendship with him and Kristina was messing even that up. Seeing Jane show up at her house with some take-out was actually quite a relief.

In the kitchen, Jane quickly prepared a plate of food for himself and for Lisbon and then carried the plates into the living room. After both had settled on the couch with their food, Jane grabbed the television controller and changed the channel. Lisbon eyed him curiously. He was acting strange, even for him.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Lisbon asked.

Even though he had his eyes transfixed on the television, Jane still responded:

"You said if I ever needed someone to talk to or a friend, you'd be there for me. I've decided to take you up on your offer."

Lisbon smiled at him.

"Of course, Jane. I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Lisbon. I wanted to tell you about the plan Kristina and I came up with."

_Kristina has ruined yet another moment,_ Lisbon thought.

"What plan?" she asked.

"To find Red John."

Lisbon was speechless. First, Jane asks Kristina on a date and now he asks her to help him find Red John. Her promise to tell Jane how she really feels about him seemed to keep getting further and further from actually happening.

"How are you planning to do that?" Lisbon asked.

"Kristina claims that she's a psychic, so she's going to try and use her so called 'abilities' to contact Red John." Jane told her. "I still had the number of one of the producers for this talk-show I was a regular on and they booked a spot for Kristina."

Even though she hated to admit it, it was a good plan. There was unfortunate evidence from Jane's past that proved this plan just might actually work.

"The show's about to start!" Jane stated, pointing to the television.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this chapter's so short. I got to the last line and then I realized it was one in the morning and there was nothing more on television, so I had no more ambition to write the talk show X)

Up Next: The effects of Kristina's guest spot on the show


	5. The Ultimate Challenge

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.**

**A/N:** ***Update as of 05/21*** I wasn't even close to who the victim really was! Oh well X) The victim's name has been updated for this chapter.

***Be aware that there are plot spoilers for Red Letter (2.22) and Red Sky in the Morning (2.23)***

I Won't Say I'm in Love  
_Chapter 5- The Ultimate Challenge_

"Victim's name is Jackie Sandible." Rigsby informed Lisbon.

"That name sounds familiar." Lisbon commented. "What's the victim's occupation?"

"She was the host of a late night talk show."

_Jackie was the name of the host on the talk show that Kristina had been on just a few days ago,_ Lisbon realized.

"Boss?"

Lisbon looked over at Rigsby who was standing in her office doorway with a serious look painted on his face.

"What's wrong Rigsby?"

"It looks like it might actually be Red John this time."

**_At the crime scene…_**

"Is it him?" the coroner asked Jane hopefully.

"It's him." Jane answered quietly.

Oddly enough, the coroner looked happy about the genuine Red John murder scene. Lisbon heard Jane mumble "ghoul" and tried to keep herself from smiling. She reminded herself that Red John had indeed struck again, which was no laughing matter. Lisbon issued her instructions to the team. She jumped slightly as Jane grabbed her arm and gently pulled her off to the side. He guided her to the side of the SUV, just like she had done during the copy cat Red John case.

"Lisbon, I need your help." Jane stated.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"It's no coincidence that Brett Partridge was murdered by Red John after Kristina's guest appearance on the show." he explained. "I think that Red John may target Kristina next. I want her to have full police protection."

"Did you talk to Kristina about being under police protection?"

"I did, but she refused!" Jane declared, clearly agitated. "I was hoping you could talk her into it."

"I can give it a shot."

Even though she certainly was not Kristina's biggest friend, Lisbon still did not want to see Kristina get hurt.

"Thanks Lisbon. She just won't listen to me and I'm afraid that Red John will go after her too."

"If you, the master of manipulation, can't get her to agree then I have no chance."

Jane gave Lisbon a tiny smile.

"I don't get to say it too often, but I really appreciate all you do for me, Lisbon. I don't know what I'd do without you."

It was Lisbon's turn to smile.

"Anyway, I'm going to go find Van Pelt." Jane said.

Jane went off in search of Van Pelt and Lisbon went off to find Kristina. Lisbon found her speaking to a crime scene official.

"Kristina? Can I talk to you for a minute?

Kristina turned around to face Lisbon.

"Of course, Agent Lisbon. How can I help you?"

Lisbon looked at the crime scene technician. He got the hint and went off to continue his work elsewhere.

"Jane told you that he wants me under complete police protection, didn't he?" Kristina asked.

Lisbon nodded.

"He thinks that Red John might come after you too because of the broadcast you did."

"Well, if Red John retaliates because of the broadcast, then I say I successfully reached out to him."

"But your life may be in danger!"

"I've been threatened before and I know it will happen again. If Red John is brought to justice, then I've done my job."

"But if you can truly connect with Red John and he kills you, then we're back to square one, aren't we?" Lisbon retorted.

"Jane was right about you." Kristina stated. "He told me that you are the most iron-willed but caring person he knows. I see that, all of the times he told me, he wasn't kidding. Your willingness to put your feelings aside to make Jane happy by keeping me safe is admirable."

"My feelings?"

Kristina nodded.

"Yes. You're in love with Patrick."

Lisbon opened her mouth to protest, but Kristina lifted her hand to interrupt.

"You need to tell him Lisbon."

"I don't know. Jane asked you out and you two have been pretty close recently. I don't want to ruin your relationship."

"If you don't make a move, I'm going to."

Lisbon was surprised by the sudden switch in the conversation.

"You can't be serious!" she said, still taken aback.

"You may be the one Jane talks about, but I'm the one he asked out on an official date."

Lisbon could not believe what she just heard. Kristina just challenged her to compete for Jane's affection? Normally she would be against this sort of thing, but her competitive spirit was ignited at the thought of Jane and Kristina being together. With confidence in her voice, Lisbon replied:

"Bring it on."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Showdown of Kristina v. Lisbon! That would be funny to watch :)

Up Next: Whether or not Lisbon battles Kristina for Jane's affection like she says she is going to.


	6. Pouring Her Heart Out

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. **Nope, still don't own them.

***Be aware that there are plot spoilers for Red Letter (2.22) and Red Sky in the Morning (2.23)***

I Won't Say I'm in Love  
_Chapter 6-Pouring Her Heart Out_

Tonight was going to be another late night at the office for Lisbon. She had dismissed the team early, wanting them to be well-rested to continue to Red John investigation tomorrow. Right now, it was just her, Jane and Kristina left at the CBI building.

Lisbon had not made her move to tell Jane she was in love with him and, as far as she knew, neither had Kristina. Both had maintained their professionalism during the case, but there was still some tension between the two ladies. Now that just the three of them were alone on the Serious Crimes Unit floor, Lisbon wondered if the professional façade would be broken and the competition would begin.

Lisbon got up from her chair and peeked through her office blinds into the bullpen. Jane was sitting on his couch. Kristina was leaning against Jane's unused desk and chatting with him. Lisbon was pretty sure that Kristina spotted her observing them, as she then broke the number one rule of the SCU floor: Kristina sat down on Jane's couch. She placed her arm around Jane and then lightly kissed him on the cheek.

_This cannot be happening! _Lisbon thought to herself, furious at the way Kristina was using Jane as a pawn. If Kristina loved Jane like Lisbon did, then she would not be taunting her like she was and using Jane as a prize.

Frustrated and stressed beyond belief, Lisbon gave up watching and went back to sit at her desk and continue her work. She needed to keep herself from crying after seeing the man she loves be kissed by another woman. Why couldn't she just get the confidence and tell him? She was Teresa Lisbon, a cop that seemingly had no fears. To the average person, she didn't. The truth was though, she feared opening up and letting her emotions out. That's what made this so difficult. If she had been able to tell Jane during the copy cat Red John case, things might have been different, but any confidence she had was completely gone.

About fifteen minutes later, Lisbon's office door opened and Jane walked in.

"Hi Lisbon." he said as he flopped down on her couch.

"Hi Jane."

"I thought I'd come visit you. See how you're doing."

"Fine, Jane. Just fine."

"Cops make bad liars, Lisbon, you know that." Jane pointed out. "There's been something up with you these past couple of days. What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, Jane. It's not anything you can fix anyway."

"You said if I ever needed a friend or someone to talk to, you'd be there for me. I want you to know that the same goes for you, Lisbon. If you need me, I'm here."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Jane."

"Hey, Lisbon, do you mind if I stay here while you're working?"

"Since when do you ask to stay here, Jane?"

Jane shrugged.

"I thought I'd be polite."

Lisbon eyed him suspiciously.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Jane got up off of the couch and went over to shut Lisbon's office door. He then sat down in one of the visitor's chairs positioned in front of Lisbon's desk.

"Kristina tried to kiss me." he explained.

"Why would that bother you? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"No, she's not my girlfriend. I mean, yes, I like her and, yes, we went on a date, but it's nothing serious."

"Sounds like the start of something serious, though." Lisbon commented, wanting to hear Jane's input on his relationship with Kristina.

Jane shook his head.

"Asking her out was a big step for me. I wanted to see if I could even try dating again. I don't know if I'm ready for a serious relationship yet though. Well, not with Kristina at least."

Lisbon was surprised at his last statement. An armed police officer then knocked on Lisbon's office door. He informed her that he would be escorting Kristina back to her house. An escort was all that Jane and Lisbon could get her to agree to. After the officer and Kristina left, Jane and Lisbon returned to their conversation, which then took a dramatic turn:

"She told me Lisbon."

Lisbon slowly turned from her computer screen to look at Jane.

"What?"

"That you're in love with me."

Lisbon was stunned into silence. Kristina told him?

"Is it true?" Jane asked, staring intensely at her.

"Yes." she said softly.

She waited for Jane to respond, but he just sat across from her looking dumbfounded.

"Please say something." she pleaded, unable to stop the tears this time.

Instead of saying anything, Jane walked over to Lisbon and kissed her. Lisbon rapidly recovered from the shock and happily kissed him back. After they broke apart, Jane immediately pulled Lisbon to him in an embrace. He brushed her hair behind her ears and wiped the tears from her eyes. Jane gently kissed her forehead, saying:

"I love you too, Teresa."

This time, it was Lisbon who incited the kiss. Afterward, Lisbon asked:

"Wait, if you knew you loved me, then why did you date Kristina?"

"Honestly, I couldn't identify what I felt for you was love. I knew there was something there, but I didn't know what. Then Kristina came back into the picture. Yes I'm attracted to her, but anytime we are together, I find myself thinking about you or talking about you."

"Kristina did mention something to that effect."

"Anyway, since I was attracted to her, I wanted to see if I could even try and be with someone I was interested in. I wanted to see if I could ever move on."

"And what did you find out?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to jump into anything serious, but I'm willing to take it slow and try. If you're willing to wait for me that is."

Lisbon smiled up at him.

"Of course I am. Like I said, I'll always be here for you."

"Good." Jane said with a smile, a genuine smile. "Oh, Kristina wanted to apologize."

Lisbon was confused.

"For what?"

"For making you believe that you would have to compete for me. She told me that she knew that you loved me and that she confronted you about it. She knew you weren't going to tell me anytime soon, so she decided to manipulate you into doing so."

"So, her kissing you out there and you coming in here to complain was just a set up?"

"Not entirely. Kristina gave me a kiss on the cheek because she knew you were looking and wanted to see if that would motivate you to tell me. Since it didn't, she told me everything and then wanted me to come talk to you about it. I came in here to find out if that was true."

"By questioning how I felt about your relationship with Kristina?"

"Indirectly, yes."

Lisbon laughed.

"I love you, Jane, but sometimes I want to kill you."

"Meh, you love me too much."

She had finally told Jane how much she loved him and was thrilled and overjoyed to discover that he felt the same way. If only this moment could last forever…

Which, of course, in this line of work, was an impossibility; Jane's cell phone signaled that he had received a text message at the most inopportune moment.

"It's Kristina." Jane informed Lisbon.

Lisbon smiled.

"Tell her I said thank-you for her help, even if it may have been in an unconventional manner."

"Well, that's how we fake psychic work."

Jane then checked his message from Kristina. After reading the message, he looked gravely at Lisbon.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

Jane silently handed his phone to Lisbon so she could read the text. She immediately understood why Jane was so upset. The text message read:

"_Red John is coming_."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, Kristina wasn't that bad after all...I felt bad because I originally wrote this where she kissed Jane in front of Lisbon just to rub it in her face, but I thought that that was a little too mean! So I changed this to where Kristina is not going to fight Lisbon for Jane, but for a reason! The reason will tie into the story at the end (OMG PLOT TWIST)

Up Next: Red John! _dun dun dun..._


	7. The Face of the Enemy

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.**

***Be aware that there are plot spoilers for Red Letter (2.22) and Red Sky in the Morning (2.23)***

I Won't Say I'm in Love  
_Chapter 7- The Face of the Enemy_

After reading Kristina's text message, Jane called her. She explained that she had a vision of Red John's arrival, which was to happen tonight. Jane relayed the message to Lisbon and the two then prepared for the possible encounter with Red John.

Jane and Lisbon headed to Kristina's house, accompanied by two armed agents. Lisbon stationed the agents in Kristina's house while Jane drove Kristina to his house (hopefully) out of harm's way. After Jane and Kristina had left, Lisbon called the team and informed them of the situation.

_**At Jane's house…**_

"I know there's not much furniture here, but please make yourself at home." Jane told Kristina after they had arrived at his house.

Kristina glanced around the desolate rooms of Jane's house.

"It only served as a reminder, didn't it?"

Jane nodded slowly. Kristina walked around the nearly empty living room.

"Red John's imprint is still really strong." she declared, looking up the stairwell. "Especially up there."

Jane looked sadly at the stairs, trying to ignore the shadows of the past. Needing to take his mind off of his memories, Jane decided to give Lisbon a call and see what was going on at Kristina's house. If anyone could cheer him up, it would be his new girlfriend (just using the term 'girlfriend' to describe Lisbon made him smile).

"Hi Lisbon. How's everything going?" Jane asked.

"So far, nothing's happened." Lisbon replied. "We have two officers stationed inside the house who are checking in every half hour. Neither of them have seen or heard anything suspicious as of yet, but we'll get an update in about…five minutes."

"Where are _you_ right now?"

"Cho and I are parked on the street about two houses down from Kristina's house. Van Pelt and Rigsby are parked two houses away in the other direction."

"Alright. Be safe Teresa. I love you."

Lisbon quickly whispered 'I love you' back and then hung up. Jane laughed. Cho was in the car with Lisbon, so if she said I love you too loudly, Cho would give her a look the was sure to be priceless and then ask her if she really did just tell Jane that she loved him. That would surely be an interesting conversation. They were planning on telling the team about their relationship, but not quite yet.

_**In the car with Lisbon and Cho…**_

"Jane?" Cho asked without looking up from his book.

"Yeah." Lisbon replied.

She checked the time on her cell phone before leaning back in the driver's seat. _Manfred and Johnston should be checking an any moment now_…she thought. A few more minutes passed and Lisbon was getting concerned when the two agents inside Kristina's house did not check in. She decided to give them another few minutes to check in. Being Lisbon's best friend, Cho picked up on Lisbon's worry. He said:

"Maybe they checked in with Rigsby and Van Pelt."

"They're supposed to check in with me first, but I'll give it a shot." Lisbon pointed out, dialing Rigsby's cell phone number.

"Hey Boss." Rigsby said as he answered his phone.

"Have Manfred and Johnston checked in with you?" Lisbon asked immediately.

"No." Rigsby answered. "I thought you told them to check in with you first."

"I did tell them to check in with me first, but it's ten minutes past their check in time."

"Oh." Rigsby said in understanding.

"I'm going to try and contact them." Lisbon told him. "Just be ready to go in the house if Cho or I call."

"Yes Boss."

Lisbon ended her call with Rigsby and then grabbed the walkie-talkie she and the team were using to communicate with Manfred and Johnston inside the house.

"Manfred. Johnston. This is Agent Lisbon. You were supposed to report in fifteen minutes ago. Please respond." she said.

She waited a few seconds for a response. When she did not receive an answer, Lisbon repeated her message:

"Please respond."

No answer. Lisbon looked at Cho.

"We're going in." she said.

Cho nodded and then pulled out his cell phone to call Rigsby and Van Pelt. After calling the team, Cho joined Lisbon by the trunk of the car to put on his Kevlar vest as well. The entire team then convened on the porch of Kristina's house, guns drawn.

Before Jane drove Kristina to his house, she and the team set up her to make it appear that she was still there. Kristina left her car in the driveway and a few lights were left on in the house. This way, the team would be able to hopefully trick Red John into coming into her house, where Manfred and Johnston would be waiting. However, after breaking down the front door, the team was not prepared for the scene that lay before them.

Manfred and Johnston had been killed and were now laying slaughtered on the floor. On the wall above the bloody scene was a Red John smiley, illuminated by the flashlights that the two agents had been carrying.

Van Pelt and Rigsby rushed over to check on Manfred and Johnston after calling for medics to arrive. Cho and Lisbon, meanwhile, went to check the remainder of the house for Red John.

"Clear!" Cho called.

"Clear!" Lisbon stated.

Lisbon and Cho rejoined Rigsby and Van Pelt in the living room.

"They're dead." Van Pelt informed them.

"I figured as much." Lisbon replied as she shook her head. "How the hell did he get in, kill _two_ armed guards and then get out, all without us seeing him?"

"We were right there! We should have seen him." Rigsby agreed.

"That proves that Kristina is psychic, though." Van Pelt. "She really did reach out to him."

Lisbon's eyes widened at Van Pelt's comment. Red John had his sights on Kristina, and obviously will stop at nothing to get to her. And where was she now? With Jane. Both of their lives were in danger. Lisbon then hurriedly dialed Jane's number on her cell phone.

"Hi honey." Jane said as he answered his phone.

"Patrick, you and Kristina need to get out of your house now."

"Teresa, what happened?"

"Manfred and Johnston were killed. Red John got to them." she explained. "He's coming for Kristina. Patrick, you both need to leave now!"

_**Back at Jane's house…**_

Jane ended his call with Lisbon and then looked over at Kristina. He told her:

"Manfred and Johnston were killed by Red John. Lisbon thinks he's coming here."

"She's right. He's coming after me." Kristina replied.

"I know. We need to leave now." Jane declared.

Jane and Kristina quickly prepared to leave. His cell phone sounded and he checked the caller ID to see if it was Lisbon with an update. The call was from a restricted number.

"Hello?" Jane asked.

There was a moment of silence that was interrupted by a deep cackling laughter. Jane recognized the voice.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"Your plan didn't work." the caller said.

"What plan?"

"To hide her."

"Who is this?" Jane asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"An old friend coming to visit."

Jane raced over to the window and looked outside. He caught a glimpse of a figure headed toward his house. Jane then rushed over to Kristina.

"We need to leave _now_. Red John is here." Jane whispered.

Kristina nodded; she already knew. As the two headed toward the back door, Jane called Lisbon.

"He's here Teresa." Jane whispered.

"We're on our way. Patrick, please be careful." Lisbon replied.

Jane placed his phone back in his pocket, but he did not end the phone call. This way, Lisbon could hear everything in case they encountered Red John. As he placed a hand on the handle of the back door, a voice from behind said:

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Jane?"

Jane and Kristina stopped. They were about to face the ultimate enemy.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the ending can go two different ways. I'll have one ending posted now, and the other ending I'll post later (as soon as I finish writing it that is...)

Up Next: Showdown with Red John


	8. Love Conquers All

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. **Still out of funny reasons why...

***Be aware that there are plot spoilers for Red Letter (2.22) and Red Sky in the Morning (2.23)***

I Won't Say I'm in Love  
_Chapter 8- Love Conquers All_

"Keep facing the door." the voice commanded.

Jane obeyed, especially when he felt the barrel of a gun against his back.

"I didn't think you used guns," Jane commented. "Red John."

Even though he was not facing him, Jane could tell Red John was smiling.

"Oh I have my blade, which I intended on using again, but you get special treatment, Mr. Jane."

"I would feel honored but given the circumstances, that's not a good thing." Jane said.

"Neither is slander, Mr. Jane. You of all people should know that." Red John retorted.

"But what he said is true." Kristina stated. "You are a dark and evil soul."

Red John suddenly pulled Kristina, who had been standing next to Jane, to him and pointed his gun at her neck.

"I wouldn't speak, Miss Frye, unless you're determined to die that much faster."

"Don't hurt her. It's me you're after." Jane pleaded.

"Yes, but unlike you, she's not a fraud. She might actually be able to figure out who I am with her abilities. You play your mind games and think you're catching up to me, but I am the one who's ahead in our battle of wits. And a battle of wits is all it will ever be; you'll never catch me, Mr. Jane."

"Don't be so sure, Red John. I will stop at nothing to bring you to justice for what you did to my wife and child."

Red John laughed.

"Try all you want. I do enjoy our little game." he taunted. "But once again, I'll come out on top. I've got a hostage and a gun. You wouldn't want to do anything stupid to endanger the life of yet another significant other, wouldn't you?"

"You never know. I've been told I'm impulsive and arrogant, so I just might. Please let her go so she doesn't have to suffer for my bad judgment."

_**Back with Lisbon and Cho…**_

"He's stalling for time." Lisbon said to Cho, who was driving. "We need to hurry. I don't know if he'll be able to hold off much longer."

"Almost there." Cho reassured her.

Lisbon nodded in response. Over the walkie-talkie, Lisbon updated Rigsby and Van Pelt as well as the other agents that were accompanying them to Jane's house:

"Red John is there and he plans on using Kristina as a hostage. He also says he has a gun in addition to his knife."

"We're here." Cho informed her.

Lisbon, the team and the other agents silently headed up the driveway of Jane's house, guns at the ready. The front door was already unlocked, so the team was easily able to slip inside. They slowly and surreptitiously crept through the house searching for Jane, Kristina and Red John.

They came across the three in the kitchen, near the back door of the house. Jane was facing the back door, his back turned to the man dressed in a black hoodie. The man, presumably Red John, was turned away from the team. He had Kristina in his grasp.

"I wouldn't do anything that might endanger the lives of Miss Frye and Mr. Jane, agents." Red John warned the approaching team.

Lisbon looked over at Van Pelt, who was beside her, with an expression that asked: _how the hell does he know we're here?_

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Lisbon stated.

"I'll be the one making the decisions, Agent Lisbon. I am holding all the cards after all."

"Not entirely."

Through the use of an earpiece, Cho heard his cue. From outside, he aimed his shotgun in the direction of Red John. The plan was to fire a shot and surprise Red John so he would release Kristina (they couldn't just shoot Red John without risking Kristina getting hit as well). Cho fired a shot and it crashed through the window. As intended, the shot missed Red John and surprised him, causing him to jump forward. Kristina had been thrown forward, free from his grasp. When he regained his composure, Red John, with obvious anger in his voice, said:

"Bad choice."

Red John then fired off some shots at Kristina and Jane before quickly running out the back door. Through her walkie-talkie, Lisbon shouted:

"Cho! Rigsby! Red John just ran out of the house!"

She and Van Pelt then rushed over to Jane and Kristina, who were both laying on the ground after Red John shot at them.

"Patrick! Are you alright?" Lisbon immediately asked.

Jane sat up and hugged Lisbon.

"I'm fine, Teresa." he said, even though he winced and grabbed his arm. "Go check on Kristina."

Even though she knew Jane was hurt, she could see that Kristina was in worse shape.

"How is she?" Lisbon asked as she knelt down beside Van Pelt.

"She's alive and breathing, but Red John managed to hit her pretty well." Van Pelt replied as she continued to apply pressure to the bullet wound.

Agent Feeney, one of the agents that came with them, approached Lisbon and Van Pelt.

"The medics are on their way." he informed them.

"Is all this bandaging necessary?" Jane whined as the nurse wrapped his arm that had been slightly grazed by Red John's bullet.

"Is he being a bad patient?" Lisbon asked as she entered Jane's hospital room.

"No, I'm not. I just don't believe I need all of this." Jane replied, moving his arm to show Lisbon, which ended up further irritating the nurse who had to deal with this impossible patient.

"A band-aid is not going to be enough for a bullet wound, Patrick."

"Meh. It's fine."

The nurse finally finished wrapping Jane's arm and then left the room. As soon as she left, Lisbon walked over to Jane and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alright." she whispered.

Jane kissed the top of her head before saying:

"Can't get rid of me that easy."

Lisbon smiled.

"I noticed."

Jane pretended to look insulted, which made Lisbon laugh.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get Red John, Jane. We tried, we really did."

"I know." he said. "I don't know how he does it. Cho and Rigsby were right there."

"We didn't get him this time, but we did get some more evidence on him. That will help us bring him to justice."

"Thanks Teresa."

Then, Van Pelt appeared in the doorway.

"Lisbon, the doctor wanted to speak to you."

"Doctor?" Jane asked as he followed Lisbon out of his room.

"Kristina's doctor." she replied. "She's supposed to give us an update after Kristina's out of surgery."

Lisbon and Jane joined the rest of the team in the waiting room, where Kristina's doctor was waiting.

"How is she?" everyone asked immediately.

"We removed the bullet. Thankfully, it missed any of her vital organs, so we can expect her to make a full recovery." the doctor explained.

The entire team let out a sigh of relief.

"She should be awake later, if you'd like to visit her." the doctor offered. "One visitor at a time though."

Since Jane never listens to rules, he dragged Lisbon in with him when he went to see Kristina, carrying a large bouquet of flowers from the hospital gift shop.

"Patrick, what a surprise." Kristina said, referring to the flower bouquet.

"Thought I'd help brighten up your room." he said.

"Stupid question, but how are you feeling?" Lisbon asked.

"Alright. Sore from the surgery, but very happy to be alive." she replied. "I, actually, was not supposed to make it out alive."

"What do you mean?" Lisbon asked.

"I had had a premonition about tonight. In my vision, I saw myself being shot and killed by Red John. When I texted you, Patrick, I realized that my vision was to take place then."

Jane was about to comment on psychics and psychic abilities, but Lisbon interrupted:

"Not now, Patrick."

That made Kristina smile.

"I see you two are together, then."

Jane placed his arm around Lisbon and said:

"We're taking it slow, but, yes, we are together."

"I'm happy for the two of you." she said. "After I had my vision of being killed, I decided that instead of competing with you Lisbon, for Jane, my remaining time would be best spent showing the two of you how much you love each other."

"Thank you Kristina. I really appreciate what you did." Lisbon said.

"Glad I could help." Kristina responded. "If I wouldn't have had that vision, though, you would have been in for one hell of a fight."

Lisbon laughed.

"When you're feeling better, we can fight it out if you want."

Kristina smiled.

"Thank you both, and your team of fine agents for saving my life."

With his trademark smile, Jane replied:

"All in a day's work at the CBI."

The nurse Jane had pissed off came into the room and immediately ushered Jane (who pulled Lisbon with him) from the room and out into the waiting room once more.

"So Teresa," Jane began as he took Lisbon's hand in his. "We started the day off at a crime scene, ended up confessing our love for each other, fighting a bad guy and then saving a life."

"Certainly was a busy night."

"Yes, but through all that, you never answered me on where you want to go for dinner for our first date."

Lisbon rolled her eyes before smiling.

"I know just the place."

Red John may have thought he won by evading capture yet again, but walking down the hallway hand in hand, Jane and Lisbon knew that they had actually won this round. _Love conquers all_…  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I just couldn't kill Kristina off :) So, there was a happy ending for all! Reviews are most appreciated! Thanks for reading!

**A/N: *Update as of 05/21*** The RJ encounter was completely awesome! Red John is seriously one of the most amazing villans (along with Darth Vader and such). He was kind of dorky though...reminded me of the creepy coroner...hmmm...just another crazy (and completely illogical) RJ theory :) As for Kristina, well...who knows? She's just gone? At least Jane wasn't too heartbroken in the episode. OOOH, maybe he'll turn her into one of his minions and then the Alternate Ending will actually happen! That would be cool!


	9. Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.**

**A/N:** This is just a fun little ending that my sister and I came up with. Parts of it are the same as the previous ending, but there is a huge plot twist. Enjoy!

I Won't Say I'm in Love  
_Chapter 9- Alternate Ending_

"Keep facing the door." the voice commanded.

Jane obeyed, especially when he felt the barrel of a gun against his back.

"I didn't think you used guns," Jane commented. "Red John."

Even though he was not facing him, Jane could tell Red John was smiling.

"Oh I have my blade, which I intended on using again, but you get special treatment, Mr. Jane."

"I would feel honored but given the circumstances, that's not a good thing." Jane said.

"Neither is slander, Mr. Jane. You of all people should know that." Red John retorted.

"But what he said is true." Kristina stated. "You are a dark and evil soul."

Red John suddenly pulled Kristina, who had been standing next to Jane, to him and pointed his gun at her neck.

"I wouldn't speak, Miss Frye, unless you're determined to die that much faster."

"Don't hurt her. It's me you're after." Jane pleaded.

"Why would I hurt my accomplice? She's done everything I've asked."

_Accomplice?_

"What do you mean she's your accomplice?" Jane asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Do I need to spell it out for you, Patrick?" Kristina said. "Red John and I are working together."

_**Back with Lisbon and Cho…**_

"Kristina is Red John's accomplice!" Lisbon stated in complete shock.

"Didn't see that coming." Cho commented in his usual monotone.

"We need to get there now!"

"We're almost there." he told her.

Lisbon then relayed the information to the team about Red John's presence and Kristina's apparent cooperation with the criminal mastermind. Moments later, they had arrived at Jane's house. Guns drawn, the team headed into Jane's house to confront Red John and Kristina. They made their way through the house until they came across the three of them in the kitchen near the back door of the house.

"I wouldn't do anything you would regret, Agents." Kristina warned.

"Kristina, how could you?" Lisbon asked.

"It's easy." she replied. "Red John has found a use for my talents. He believes in me."

Her last statement was a shot at Jane.

"She is phenomenal. She always knew how to help me execute a perfect murder. I could slip in, do my work and then leave all without ever leaving a shred of evidence." Red John said. "I'll be sad to let this one go."

Red John then pushed Kristina forward toward Jane. He shot off a few rounds at Jane and Kristina before running out the door. Through her walkie-talkie, Lisbon shouted to Cho and Rigsby (who were positioned outside Jane's house):

"Red John ran out! He's headed out your way!"

Lisbon and Van Pelt then rushed over to attend to Jane and Kristina who were still on the ground after Red John shot at them.

"Patrick, are you alright?" Lisbon asked immediately.

Jane sat up and hugged Lisbon.

"I'm fine, Teresa." he said, even though he winced and grabbed his arm. "Go check on Kristina."

Even though she knew Jane was hurt, she could see that Kristina was in worse shape. There was no way they were going to let Kristina escape justice by dying on them. That would be too easy.

"How is she?" Lisbon asked as she knelt down beside Van Pelt.

"She's alive and breathing, but Red John managed to hit her pretty well." Van Pelt replied as she continued to apply pressure to the bullet wound.

Agent Feeney, one of the agents that came with them, approached Lisbon and Van Pelt.

"The medics are on their way." he informed them.

"Is all this bandaging necessary?" Jane whined as the nurse wrapped his arm that had been slightly grazed by Red John's bullet.

"Is he being a bad patient?" Lisbon asked as she entered Jane's hospital room.

"No, I'm not. I just don't believe I need all of this." Jane replied, moving his arm to show Lisbon, which ended up further irritating the nurse who had to deal with this impossible patient.

"A band-aid is not going to be enough for a bullet wound, Patrick."

"Meh. It's fine."

The nurse finally finished wrapping Jane's arm and then left the room. As soon as she left, Lisbon walked over to Jane and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alright." she whispered.

Jane kissed the top of her head before saying:

"Can't get rid of me that easy."

Lisbon smiled.

"I noticed."

Jane pretended to look insulted, which made Lisbon laugh.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get Red John, Jane. We tried, we really did."

"I know." he said. "I don't know how he does it. Cho and Rigsby were right there."

"We didn't get him this time, but we did get some more evidence on him. That will help us bring him to justice. Plus, we still have Kristina."

"If she talks." Jane said. "How is she, by the way?"

"She's still in surgery." Lisbon told him. "I just can't believe that she was Red John's accomplice."

"Yeah. Didn't see that coming." Jane said with a sigh.

"Maybe she'll tell us more about Red John because he tried to kill her." Lisbon offered.

Jane shrugged.

"We can only hope."

"We still have a link to Red John, Jane. This is a huge step forward!"

"Thanks Teresa." Jane said, smiling at her.

Then, Van Pelt appeared in the doorway.

"Lisbon, the doctor wanted to speak to you."

"Doctor?" Jane asked as he followed Lisbon out of his room.

"Kristina's doctor." she replied. "She's supposed to give us an update after Kristina's out of surgery."

Lisbon and Jane joined the rest of the team in the waiting room, where Kristina's doctor was waiting.

"How is she?" everyone asked immediately.

"We removed the bullet. Thankfully, it missed any of her vital organs, so we can expect her to make a full recovery." the doctor explained.

Red John may have thought he won by evading capture yet again, but they had their link to him. Kristina was still alive and had valuable information on him. Jane and Lisbon knew that they had actually won this round. Things were finally starting to turn out well.

"So Teresa," Jane began as he took Lisbon's hand in his. "We started the day off at a crime scene, ended up confessing our love for each other, fighting a bad guy and then arresting his accomplice."

"Certainly was a busy night."

"Yes, but through all that, you never answered me on where you want to go for dinner for our first date."

Lisbon rolled her eyes before smiling.

"I know just the place."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are most appreciated:)

**A/N: *Update as of 05/21*** The RJ encounter was completely awesome! Red John is seriously one of the most amazing villans (along with Darth Vader and such). He was kind of dorky though...reminded me of the creepy coroner...hmmm...just another crazy (and completely illogical) RJ theory :) As for Kristina, well...who knows? She's just gone? At least Jane wasn't too heartbroken in the episode. OOOH, maybe he'll turn her into one of his minions and then the Alternate Ending will actually happen! That would be cool! (And yes, this is the same update from the previous chapter)


End file.
